


Засосы для подростков

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Они живут, как могут, и ни у кого не спрашивают.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Засосы для подростков

Засосы больше для подростков. Ничего особо интересного в них нет, но иногда приятно поставить один или два. Не для того, чтобы пометить, а потому что язык горит от желания. Хотя и пометить тоже, да.

Кожа на сгибе шеи смуглая, такая пряная, вкусная. Поэтому там фиолетовая метка. Тонкие белые пальцы скользко обводят головку, давят на член сильно, извиваются неловко в горячей тесноте. Плисецкий с восторгом смотрит Отабеку в лицо.

— Блядь. Это просто охрененно, какой ты… — Переводит взгляд. — Леруа, пиздец, ты должен это видеть. Тебе понравится.

Плисецкий всегда знает, что понравится Жан-Жаку. Жан-Жак иногда и сам не догадывается, а Плисецкий тут как тут, подсовывает ему всё самое сладкое.

Плисецкий гладит Отабека по лицу, спрашивает:

— Бека. Перевернёшься?

И зачем он спрашивает? Разве Отабеку проблема пересесть, если Плисецкий захотел?

Жан-Жак облизывает засос на шее ещё раз. Целует в верхний позвонок. Пальцы выползают, выскальзывают из Отабека; Жан-Жак аккуратно снимает его с себя, помогает развернуться, липко прижимается лопатками и поясницей к твёрдому изголовью кровати; Плисецкий подушку протягивает — подложить под спину, Отабек садится так же, сверху, но теперь к Жан-Жаку лицом.

Да, Плисецкий не ошибся, Жан-Жаку очень нравится. Жан-Жак сам не свой от того, как Отабек плывёт. Какой у него размытый взгляд, будто он и не здесь вовсе.

Жан-Жак проводит по цветущим скулам, по сухим мягким губам. Отабек вдруг распахивает широко глаза, хватает воздух ртом. Что там с ним Плисецкий делает своими пальцами такое восхитительное? Жан-Жак тянет руку между животами, толкает в Отабека ещё свои два, чтобы проверить. Скользко, мокро, кажется, все вокруг в липкой смазке. Отабек смотрит мучительно-трогательно, так, что в груди щиплет. Жан-Жак зацеловать его хочет.

Но Отабек поворачивается и целует Плисецкого, притягивая к себе за обритую голову с едва отросшей белобрысой щетиной. Плисецкий так и стрижётся до сих пор — один раз в год, в последний день сезона, но почему-то каждый раз это странно и непривычно.

Плисецкий отвечает на поцелуй и сверлит глазами Жан-Жака так, что тот чувствует зелёную точку прицела на своём лице. Смотрит и трётся костяшками о костяшки Жан-Жака внутри Отабека. Взглядом вцепляется в Жан-Жака, и колет, и гладит одновременно. Жан-Жак не отпускает Отабека, трогает его везде, где дотягивается. Заглядывает в глаза, как и всегда. Отабек не может своих дьявольских глаз от Плисецкого отвести.

Так и живут в мёртвой связке, как могут, и ни у кого не спрашивают.

Жан-Жак неудобно включается в поцелуй, облизывает языки: сладкий наглый Плисецкого, солёный ласковый Отабека. Плисецкий захватывает рот Жан-Жака единолично, двигает рукой активнее, так что у Отабека ноги разъезжаются.

Плисецкий толкает его вперед, сам направляет в него член Жан-Жака и держит, пока Отабек садится, принимает до конца.

Жан-Жаку в Отабеке так кайфово, его обхватывает, обжигает мягко и мокро. Он бы двигался сейчас, выскальзывая и вталкиваясь обратно, но планы немного другие, поэтому он только смотрит, как завороженный, в лицо Отабека, когда Плисецкий растягивает его ещё указательным и средним, и безымянный добавляет, и всё глубже, и ласкает член Жан-Жака, сводя с ума.

Жан-Жак растворяется в остром удовольствии. Это так болезненно-хорошо — делить Отабека. Это слишком редко случается. Плисецкий ни своё, ни чужое делить не любит. Не любил в пятнадцать, и в двадцать, и сейчас не собирается меняться.

Жан-Жак стонет громко, громче, чем даже хочет, потому что знает — Плисецкому это нравится. Плисецкий от этого кончает так, что готов с Жан-Жаком делиться хоть чем.

— Бека, ты как? Можно? — спрашивает Плисецкий на ухо.

Отабек не сразу слышит. Кивает Жан-Жаку, Жан-Жак Плисецкому: «Давай».

Очень тесно, очень медленно — Плисецкий аккуратно всё делает.

Отабек впивается в Жан-Жака пальцами; Жан-Жак покрывает поцелуями горячее лицо, обнимает, дышит с Отабеком вместе. Плисецкий тянется вперёд, к Жан-Жаку, тот прижимается губами к губам, вдыхает солёно-карамельный запах; Отабек напрягает плечи, дёргается между ними, шипит через зубы:

— Юра.

— Больно, — понимает Плисецкий, шепчет: — Прости.

Слишком быстро отступает, и теперь больно всем. Они замирают, пережидая спазм. Жан-Жаку даже нравится это. Вот так: одна боль на троих. Замереть всем вместе, и дыхание сбитое одно на троих тоже. В горе и в радости, да?

Плисецкий кривит лицо, целует Отабека в затылок, всё шепчет: «Прости, прости», — будто не знает, что Отабек его и так всегда простит. Что Отабек ещё сам прощения попросит. Просто так. Извини, что я живой, Юр. Жан-Жаку сил только и хватает провести открытым ртом по пылающей щеке.

Отабека развязывает, он расслабляется, распускается на ленты. Сам двигается, но не пытается убежать, наоборот — надеться сильнее, и стон другой совсем, такой хочется слышать. Жан-Жак не пускает Отабека, чтобы не спешил, держит на месте, фиксирует, кивает Плисецкому: «Давай». Говорит:

— Тише только.

Плисецкий кивает в ответ, но злобно так: «Сам знаю, не тупой».

Отабек стонет ещё, находит губами губы Жан-Жака; Плисецкий улыбается, так несвойственно ему, нежно. Двигается, соединяя их всех в одно.


End file.
